Revelations
by lederra
Summary: A small look at how River's thought and feelings when the moment for revealing who she was at Demons Run came about. No good at summaries but I try my best. Hopefully you will think the story is better. This is a re posting of the original because I accidently uploading the wrong manuscript and did not realize until afterwards.


Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr Who I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement and hopefully also that of the reader. I make no money from this story or any others that I write on this site.

Summary: After the battle for Demons Run has ended, the Dr and others finally learn who River Song is. River is nervous but she knows the time has come.

* * *

It was time….

River looked around the cell that had been her home for so long, a place she would return to often when her jaunts to the outside world ended and the warden and guards would then relax that she was back but this time she knew she would not be returning. In a small way she felt fear but at the same time joy that at last the truth about what her life was would be known and that she would no longer need to hide or rely on her diary not to make mistakes in revealing too much.

The evening had begun as it normally had with the guards doing their rounds and finding her gone but it was her birthday and the Dr had taken her skating on the River Thames, she smiled to herself as she remembered stepping cautiously onto the ice, she had skated before but it had been so long since the last time and never had she skated in Victorian dress, there was a skill she discovered to staying upright on ice skates while encumbered by the fashion of the day. The excitement of the day had left her breathless and giddy like a child with the thought of being with the doctor once again.

Round and round she and the Doctor had skated until it was time for her to return to her own time and this cell, she had wandered happily down the dark hallway of the prison with the alarm blaring telling all that she had done one of her famous escapes again, she had stopped briefly by one of the intercoms to tell the prison guards that they could stop their alarm for she was back and then as she was about to step into her cell a figure had stepped out of the shadows.

A Centurion.

She had thought it odd when she had seen a man dressed as a Roman Centurion, hidden in the shadows and for a moment she did not know what to say but then she had seen his face and heard his voice, it was Rory and he was telling her that the doctor was calling out to all his friends and those that owed him favors that he needed them. River had pulled out her diary, the one that told her of the times when she and the doctor had met up and saw the inscription for that day and the words Demons Run, she closed her eyes briefly before turning to Rory and telling him that she could not answer the doctors request.

Without another thought of what she would find when she arrived at Demons Run, River held her breath and pressed a small button on the teleportation device that she had just fitted around her wrist, she disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in the main hanger of the base at Demons Run. She saw the doctor standing by Rory and Amy, the grief in their eyes and their bodies rolling off them and she knew that she had arrived just moments after the baby, their baby had been taken. She knew there was no turning back now nad taking a deep breath and steadying herself she made her presence known to the Dr and the others still standing.

"HOW GOES THE FIGHT?"

The doctor turned, angry at the sound of the voice behind him.

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

He shouted at the woman standing before him where seconds before no one stood.

"EVERY TIME YOU NEEDED ME, EVERY TIME I HAVE COME AND THIS ONE TIME I NEEDED YOU, YOU DID NOT."

River gazed at the doctor, sorrow in her eyes as she spoke, she knew he would be angry but she hoped that once she had explained that he would understand.

"Oh my love, I could not come, for it is here…at Demons Run that you find out who I am."

The doctor stopped for a moment, unsure of what it was that he was about to hear from the woman standing before him, the woman he loved more than any other in the room, more so even than Amy.

"What are you talking about….Who are you?"

River was looking around the large hanger, at the people standing or kneeling around the room, they staring back at her wondering, she could feel their curiosity at what was going on and behind the doctor her eyes suddenly lit up as they fell upon the baby crib, his crib the others had thought but which she knew in fact had belonged to another also, another babe that had been born. It was time she knew, time for them all to know and despite the shiver of fear that had run down her spine, she knew she had to do this.

She smiled gleefully as she moved towards the crib, it had been so long since she had seen it the doctor following still angry but curious to why the crib held Rivers undivided attention now.

"Oh look your old crib."

"River, tell me who are you?"

"I am telling you my love."

She gently grabbed his hand and guided it down to the symbols on the side of the crib and as the doctor gazed at them, first in wonder then in mild shock as the meaning became clear. He looked River and then back to the symbols, a smile appearing as he finally learned who River Song was and then the smile became guilty looking as he pointed to her and then himself.

"You mean that…but you and me…we.

"Yes."

Was Rivers reply, a pleased but mischievous smile appearing on her face relieved that he did not seem too angry at her and the doctor glanced at Rory and Amy who like the others were wondering just what the symbols on the crib had revealed to the doctor. The doctor looked decidedly guilty and somewhat uncomfortable as he glanced at them and seemed to become extremely embarrassed at what he had just learned.

He glanced once again at River, a mischievous smile to match her own as he made his way to the tardis, which was as ever patiently waiting for him, glancing again at River, he smiled once more asking her to get Rory and Amy home, thanking the others for coming to his aid and closed the door, disappearing within the tardis.

The sound of the tardis engines faded from the room as the blue box vanished and for a moment everyone was stunned by what had just happened, staring at the spot where the doctor and tardis has stood just a moment before.

Then Amy stood up, she was angry and hurt that the doctor had left her behind at a time like this and she wanted answers. Picking up a fallen gun she moved with purpose, pointing the gun at River and demanding to know what was going on, where the doctor was going and just what River had told him.

River stood calmly as Amy approached her, showing no fear at the gun that Amy was holding aimed straight at her head,with what looked like a determined but grim look on her face Rory was doing his best to try and remove the gun from Amy's hand, trying to calm her down but to no avail.

"It's alright Rory, she is fine. Everything is going to be okay. The symbols on the crib told the doctor who I am and he knows now where he will find your daughter."

She reached out and removed the gun from Amy's hands, placing it on the ground, she reached for Amy, holding her hands and told her to read the symbols on the crib, just as the doctor had done.

Amy and Rory both looked at the symbols but were unable to read what they said.

"No I don't understand, I cannot read them."

"It is because it is Gallifrean, the language of the time lords and the tardis cannot not translate that, but this can."

Picking up the leaf that had been given to Amy by the young soldier that had helped them in their fight against the headless monks and those who had been holding Amy and her daughter Melody. River smiled as she held the leaf in the palm of her hand and placed Amy's over it.

"In the forest, there is no word for pond, the only water they have is the river that runs through it. The doctor will get you baby back." She assured them.

Amy and Rory watched as a word appeared on the leaf and then River turned the leaf over so they could see the word that had appeared on the other side, the other word that revealed the name of their daughter to them.

The word revealed itself and they stared at it before staring at River, the others standing in the room could see the shock in their eyes.

"And I know this because I am Melody…I am your daughter!"

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this little one shot and I really hope that you will take the time to review.


End file.
